


Happily Ever After

by TylerAsDurden



Series: Всё что пожелаешь (тебя) [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Future Fic, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Post-Canon, Romance, Witch Curses, but it's a good one
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:14:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25086727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TylerAsDurden/pseuds/TylerAsDurden
Summary: — Кренделечек. Я не видел мужа четыре года, а такого не случалось с середины двадцать второго века.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Всё что пожелаешь (тебя) [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/703500
Kudos: 15





	Happily Ever After

**Author's Note:**

> это не AU

Разминка проходила куда бодрее вчерашней. Магнус знал, знал, что стоит сменить этой группе трек и она с лёгкостью вольётся в ритм. Ведь подростки всегда лучше реагировали на музыку, из которой хлещет секс. Что бы там ни говорили зануды из попечительского совета. Да, и если быть совсем честным, он намеренно нарывался на скандал. В последние пару месяцев злость просто не находила выхода.

— Что это за макаронины, Джастин? Ты их называешь руками? Двадцать отжиманий в ритме. Сейчас.

Никаких поблажек и шанса схалтурить. Не на уроках Магнуса Бейна, дорогуша.

Перекрывая музыку, пронзительно запищал падд, и Магнус изменился в лице, тут же потеряв интерес к группе. Этот отвратительный звук, на который невозможно было не обратить внимания, он поставил на один единственный вид уведомлений. Руки немного дрожали, когда он снимал блокировку. Всё верно. Всё верно! Умница Председатель наконец-то перехватил внутренний отчёт О.С.Л.Н. о завершении операции по захвату кибер-оккультистов. Подробностей не было. Магнус запретил себе волноваться.

Он подхватил пиджак, набросил его прямо поверх пропитанной потом тренировочной безрукавки и шагнул в портал, не тратя и секунды на прощание с учениками.

Офис О.С.Л.Н. встретил его стерильной белизной и ошарашенным видом молоденькой большеглазой ассистентки. Ее, наверное, можно было понять — даже работая в такой абсурдной организации, не каждый день видишь полуодетых магов, врывающихся порталом на сверх-защищенный уровень, минуя все защитные чары и не потревожив ни один датчик системы безопасности.

Магнусу было не до понимания.

— Коммандрер А.Г.Лайтвуд. Состояние?

— Стабилен, жив, финальный этап осмотра... — выдала девушка и только потом опомнилась и попыталась преградить Магнусу путь, потянувшись к кнопке вызова охраны.

Он улыбнулся.

— Кренделечек. Я не видел мужа четыре года, а такого не случалось с середины двадцать второго века. Давай, задержи меня, и посмотрим как приятно тебе будет провести следующий месяц жизни бородавчатой лягушкой. — Девушка побелела и застыла с протянутой рукой. И если это и не был эффект от слов Магнуса, то, может быть, помогли полыхающие золотом глаза и два клубящихся магических сгустка у его ладоней. — Вот и умница. Помещение?

— Тринадцать-Эс. Вторая дверь за поворотом направо.

— Спасибо! — он ведь, в конце концов, был джентльменом.

Оставить дверь целой не получилось.

Александр отреагировал на взрыв первым: прыгнул, закрывая обступивших его докторов и аналитиков собой, занял оборонительную позицию и только тогда всмотрелся. Напряжение сразу же покинуло его тело, так заметно и резко, словно из позвоночника вытянули металлический штырь. Не замечая ничего вокруг, Магнус старался оценить ущерб, осмотреть его пока хотя бы визуально: никому не станет лучше если Алекандр отреагирует на неожиданное прикосновение рук или магии, как на угрозу. Ничего значительного. Несколько ушибов, свежий ожог на скуле, мешки под глазами, выступающие больше обычного ребра — он не только дрался, но однозначно мало ел и спал. Ничего, что не могли бы исправить магия и заслуженный отдых. Никаких заданий от О.С.Л.Н. В ближайший месяц. Нет, год!

— Все вон, — голос Алека звучал тихо, даже приглушённо, и никто в помещении не пошевелился. — Вон, я сказал! Для службы безопасности код «Милый, я дома».

Светловолосая девчонка попроворнее потянула за собой остальных, отреагировав, кажется, именно на код. Догадливая или, быть может, отлично знакомая с закрытой частью досье героя планеты Лайтвуда. Как только в помещении остались лишь они двое, Магнус пустил по стенам и дверному проёму Завесу молчания — магический щит, через который никто и ничто не могло бы проникнуть внутрь или наружу в ближайшие пару часов.

— Магнус, — Алек наконец улыбнулся — светло и по-мальчишески, как, даже спустя все годы, умел только он. Но тут же снова нахмурился, с неуловимой глазу скоростью оказался совсем близко, подхватил в объятия. — Магнус, ты дрожишь.

— На хуй иди, — Магнус вцепился в него обеими руками, вцепился бы ещё и ногами, если бы позволяло положение. — Четыре года. Четыре долбанных года, понимаешь ты или нет?

Они ещё никогда не расставались так надолго. Тем более, без малейшего подобия связи. Чертова террористическая группировка, отследить каналы которой не удавалось, даже собрать минимальные сведения. Она могла быть везде — не отправить сигнал, сообщение, даже магией не потянуться. Хуже, чем Завеса молчания. Хуже, чем что угодно.

— Ты думал, я умер? — голос Алека звучал твёрдо, а смотрел он пристально, словно и правда считал что...

— Нет. Ни на секунду.

— Я знаю.

Магнус давно научился этому, пришлось научиться — целоваться, трогать, снимать одежду и лечить, обследовать магией каждое повреждение, до которого только мог дотянуться. Кусать и целовать снова, воровать стоны и задавать направление движения, чтобы наконец почувствовать — они вместе, Александр здесь, действительно здесь. Те, кто говорит, что лучший секс после ссоры, — недоумки. Те, кто подумал, что это секс после долгой разлуки, — идиоты. Магнус знал, и Александр, он уверен, тоже — лучшим сексом был секс с любимым человеком.

Первый, неловкий, робкий — месяц спустя. Жаркий и ненасытный — год спустя. Нежный и всепрощающий — десятилетие спустя. Всё такой же разный и удивительный — сто, сто пятьдесят, двести семьдесят лет спустя.

Алек распластал его по стене, сжимая каждым прикосновением, наверное, до синяков — «я здесь, я наконец-то здесь». Они даже не заморачивались с одеждой, и на Магнусе, задраная едва не до подбородка, всё ещё болталась футболка, хотя он и понятия не имел, где его тренировочные штаны или трусы. Растянутый наскоро собственной магией, Магнус кричал. Хотелось почувствовать всё и сразу. Алек двигался как заведенный, как из последних сил, вдалбливался, тянул его плотнее на член, словно пытался остаться вот так, внутри, ещё ближе.

— Хорошо. Хорошо. Да-да-да-да, а! Алек!

— Я очень скучал, Магнус. Как же я скучал.

Полтора часа спустя, вымотанные, кое-как приведшие себя в порядок, они с чистой совестью покинули здание через парадный вход. Верховный маг Америки Магнус Бейн и его супруг — всеми любимый истребитель монстров, лучший оперативник Объединённых Сил Людей и Нефилимов, Александр Лайтвуд.

Ожидая такси, Магнус вдруг опомнился, щелкнул пальцами, и, коротко кивнув Алеку, вернулся в его объятия. Ещё ни разу за последние несколько веков красавица Мэдзи, так неудачно проклявшая Александра «жить, пока не будет истреблено зло» не оставалась в такие моменты без своего ведёрка мороженого.


End file.
